Falling Like This
by Firecracker12
Summary: Alex Barlow gets sent to CGL. While she is there one of the guys start falling for her. Will, she turn him down or will she fall for him as well? Ch 7 up!K this is a romance,humor, adn a drama story!
1. friends

* * *

Chapter 1 Old friends

This place is just way to hot complained Sam.

Sam, would you shut the fuck up yelled Chris

Don't tell me t... I don't think so...

WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP! Screamed Alex

Sam and Chris went very quit 'cause they knew when Alex was pissed off.

Alex was the 6th oldest out of 21 brothers and sisters. Sam was the 8th eldest.

Andrew, Aaron, Ashlee, Stephanie, Cedric, Alexandra, Evan, Samantha, Elizabeth, Faustina, Jessica, Gabrielle, Isabel, Rebecca, Patricia, Tabitha, Maria, Kevin, Matthew, Jacob, and Maxwell these are the Barlow children born to David Barlow and Julieta Kidman. Alex is the only juvenile delinquent in her family apart from her cousin.

Welcome to hell on earth the bus driver said

Ladies my name is Mr. sir you will call by my name is that clear?

Yes... um Mr. sir the girls said

Mr. sir lead them to a small cabin.

"Ladies, here are your jump suits nthe warden says since you are young ladies I can youcheck for weapons"

Girls, my name is Dr. Pendanski you'll be in D-tent "D" stands for dillidence

Boys, I would like you to meet Samantha, Chirstina, and Alexandra

Girls, I would like you to meet Rex, Alan, Stanley, Theodore, Jose', Zero, and Ricky

_Ricky_

_Alex_

* * *

Alright ladies and gents here is what's goin' down i have delated all my old stories expext falling like this i'm goin to put some tyouchesd on it and get chs 8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16 up and running so have fun. 

Peace out every one!


	2. Thier back

Firecracker12: Thank you all so much for reviewing I was amazed that I got reviews!

Squid: So, am I

Firecracker growls at him

Armpit: Leave the poor women alone. She is a very unique writer.

Zigzag: Yeah, I agree with pit this is a good story

Zero: Squid they do have a point

Firecarcker12: Why, thank you. You guys are so sweet!

Every guy expect Squid: Why thank you

Alright here is chapter two!

* * *

Ch 2 The Double trouble two are back!

"RICKY! "Alex screamed

"Al, I..." Zigzag was speechless as he looked at the girl that as been his best friend since they were born.

Flashback

"Al, please tell me what you are gettin' me for my brithday" begged the 12 year old Ricky

"No, Rick I refuse to tell"

"Then I'll have to tickle you"

"Wha..."

"AHH RICKY NO FAIR KNOCK IT OFF"

"Not in till you tell me"

"Never"

End Flashback

Differnt Flashback

" Rick, when are you goin' to be back" asked 15 year old Alex

" I don't know"

"I'm gonna to miss you"

"I'm gonna to miss as well" said the 15 year old Ricky  
End Flashback

Dr. Pendanski left the tent so the kids could get equainted. Then the bell rang for dinner.

I guess the Double Trouble gang is back Thought both Alex and Ricky.


	3. Meeting The Lump

Firecracker12: Sorry for ch2 being short

Squid: Well, I'm not sorry for it being short

Armpit: SQUID! Ever since this lady has started writin' this story you have been an asshole!

Zigzag: Yeah, leave her alone!

Squid: And what are you gonna do 'bout it?

( Zigzag draws out lighter)

Armpit: Burn you on a stake

Squid: ( gulp) I apolgize for benig an asshole

Firecracker12: apolgy exepted and I **DO NOT OWN **Redneck Woman

* * *

ch3 Meeting The Lump

All the guys showed the girls around when the bell rang for dinner. When they entered everyone got quite.

" HEY, BABY WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HANGIN' AROUND THOSE LOSERS!"

" WHY, DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR MOMMA! SHE PROPALY LAID SOME PANTIES OUT FOR YOU! YOU REDNECK JACKASS OF A DICK!" Alex yelled out.

" Ooooh, Lump you just got schooled by a chick!" yelled a boy from E-tent.

" SHUT UP, WEED!"

* * *

When the girls sat down to eat thier dog shit X-ray asked them what they do to get in here.

" Well, Sam and Chirs were just around when I blew the firecrackers." said Alex

" Oh, so they were just around you" said Caveman

"Yeah" said Sam in her girley voice she uses to get guys

* * *

Alex started sining Redneck Women by Gretchen Wilson right in the middle of dinner

_" Well I ain't never been the barbie doll type, No I can't swig that sweet champane, I'd rather drink beer all night in a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a 4 wheel drive I've..."_

" Wow, you sing good" said X-ray

" Thanks, I've been singin' since I was six"

* * *

After dinner they teens were walking back to the tent when somebody tripped Zigzag

" Well, well we have the hotties and the losers" said Lump

" Lump, leave us alone" said Zigzag as he got up

" What are you gonna do 'bout it Retared Ricky"

Next thing Lump knew Alex was on top of him strangling him

" TAKE IT BACK" Alex screamed

" No"

"Take it back or else"

" Or...el...se...wh...at"

" Or I'll kill you"

"Fi...ne...I'll...tak...e...it...ba...ck"

At that Alex stoped choking him and got up.

" Nobody ever messes with my best friend

* * *

Did you like? Please review or I'll have Armpit come after you! 


	4. Firecracker

Sorry for not up not up dating,but me and my laptop got into a fight!

* * *

ch4 Firecracker

"Damn girl"said Armpit who was shocked that a girl nearly killed Lump

"Yeah, Al Lump is goin' to get you" said Zig smiling as Alex was still breathing hard.

"I'm not scared of him, but if he messes with me again he _will_ be afraid of me" Alex said bravely

At those words Alex, Chirs,and Sam walked to the tent to get ready for bed.

* * *

That night when the girls wre sleeping...

" Hey, guys" X said

"what" they chanted

"I've got a nicname for Alex"

"What is it" Zig asked

"Firecracker"

"Cool"said Magnet

"But, what 'bout Sam and Chirs?" asked Squid

"I'll come up with their nicnames when they start talking said X And come the only reason Al talks to us 'cause she's friends with Zig"

"Oh, no X baby you have it all wrong even if I wasn't friends with Zig I will still talk to you" said an alto female voice which made the guys jump.

"Jesus fuckin' chirst Alex don't scare us" said Squid

"Sorry"

"So, Al you like your new name" Caveman asked

"Love it"

"Really" asked Squid

" As the words Donkey would say Really, really"

The guys started laughing at those words and went to bed.


	5. Wake up troubles

Thanks fof the reviews!

* * *

ch5 Pull Firecracker out of bed

BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

"Come on girls time to get up" Magnet yelled

Sam and Chirs were all ready up, but Alex would not get out of bed.

"Come on Firecracker" yelled Armpit

"No" came a muffled sound from Firecracker

"Hey, Squid" said Ziggy

"What" Squid answered

"You grab her arms I'll grab her legs" Zigzag told Squid

Next thing Alex knew Squid and Zigzag had her off the bed on the ground.

"Well, hello gorgeous" said Armpit with wide eyes

Alex was waering nothing but her underwear and a tanktop.

Zigzag's eyes were very, very, very, very,very big. He had never in his life seen his best friend half way naked like that. Sure, he had seen her in a swimsuit, but the swimsuit was a full piece.

* * *

Zigzag's pov

Me and Squid Alex off the bed and she was only in a tanktop and a pair of underwear. Plus Alex never really got any sun because she was goth and she was...um...well hott. She was skinny, you could tell she played a lot of sports and her breasts were about C sized.

* * *

"hello, Zig are you home" called X-ray

"Huh, yeah"

"Thanks alot guys" said Firecracker blushing a very dark red

"Oooh, baby you can come over to my cot anytime you like" said Squid

"Shut up you jackass"

"Oh come on Al he's just joking" said Sam

"Sam I'm not in the mood right now" Firecracker

"And Chirs, Sam Alex's name isn't Alex anymore it's Firecracker" said X-ray

"Well, she is my sister and I will call her Alex" snarled Sam

"And if you do that I'll beat the living day lights out of you...you prep" saids Alex nastley

At that Sam marched out of the tent with Chirs close behind. All the guys left the tent exept Zigzag.

"Hey, Firecracker" he said

"Yeah"

"who do you like"

"And you want to know this because..."

"I just want to know"

"Armpit"

"Yeah right, I may suffer from acute paronioa, but I'm not dumb"

"Dammit" cussed Firecracker

"What's wrong" asked Zigzag

* * *

Oooh cliffy Ibet you hate me now huh so, please review or you won't get next chappy! 


	6. First Kiss

I so sorry if it took so long, but my internet conncetion won't work on my laptop niether would the desktop, but my dad fixed it. Ok, well if you guys want toput in yourreviewsto give suggestions on what you like to read about and also tell me if you think I should cange it to rated R.

* * *

ch6 First Hole 

" Al, what's wrong?" asked Zigzag

"My bra strap came undone" answered Firecracker

" Here let me help" "Damn she has a nice backside" thought Zigzag

" There you go"

" Thanks Ziggy"

" No prob"

Firecracker truned around to face Zigzag. Zig gulped and moved closer to his best friend. Ever since they were 5 year olds he as liked her and every year when they got older he fell more in love with her. Zigzag brushed his lips softly aganist hers.

"Oh, Alex" moaned Zigzag as he slipped his tongue in her mouth

"Ricky" Alex moaned softly

"Whoa, chicka you better knock it off 'cause poor Zigs getting turned on pretty bad"

Firecracker and Zigzag pulled apart to to see Magnet standing in the door away smileing evily at them.

"What, Magnet" Firecracker asked

"Oh, X just wanted to know if your ready for your frist hole?"

"Ready as I'm ever going to be"

All three them walked outside to where the rest of the were.

" X were is my sister and so called best friend" asked Firecracker

"Oh, Mr. sir went off to the warden with them because they were wearing skirts instead of the jumpsuit"

"Well, I woundn't blame them. Orange is my faveriote colour and I think these dumb things are tacky."

"Yeah, girl you are right" said Squid

* * *

"Ok, girlies you will dig a 5x5 hole your shovel will be your measuring stick and if you find anything give to me or Pendanski is that clear" 

"Cyrstal" the girls chanted

"alrighty then"

"This is easy" said Sam

**2 hours later**

"This is freakin' hard" yelled Sam

" Actullay it's pretty easy" said Firecracker as her hole was as deep as Zigzag's

"Easy for you to say" whined Sam

"Well, sorry" Alex said annoyed

* * *

Alex and Zigzag got done at the same time so they walked back to gether.

"Al, about the kiss this morning"

"Rick, it's fine ok"

"I don't think it is"

"Ricky, I knew you always liked me"

" Will you be my girlfriend then?"

"No"

* * *

Sorry it's a little short just review 


	7. A little Talk

Ok peeps i am so doing ch7 over again sorry if it was creepy but i had my sex craved cuz help

* * *

Ch7 a little talk 

Firecracker walked out of the tent before Zigzag could say anything.

"What, the hell is wrong with me I can't believe I just asked my best firend out" Zigzag sighed and laid down on his cot and started rading his TV guide.

Firecracker walked into the wreck room and looked around.

"Hey, Mag!" Firecracker called as she ran over to him

"Hey chicka, so did you and Ziggy get jiggy in the tent?"

"Haha, very funny Magnet. I wasn't the who kissed Zigzag, he kissed me." saidFirecracker

"Yeah well you kissed him back thought, I could tell you wanted to makea bebe'.

"que te jordan iman" sanarled Firecracker

" tu saber tu amar me" Magnet said simling

" Vete chingar tu madre" Firecracker said as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the wreck room

Firecracker walked into the tent where she found Zig looking at his TV guide. He looked up at her then looked back down. Firecracker walked back out the tent shejust couldn't talk to him. Zig got up and walked outside where he found he's best friend sitting on the steps.

"Hey Al"

Firecracker looked up." Zig I..."

He sat down beside her. "Girl it's cool"

"No le's not!"

"Alex, speak english I don't understand spanish"

" I said No it isn't, Rickster I have always liked just as a friend not really as my boyfriend and yeah I did get jealous when you hit puberty 'cause every single slut was askin' you out left to right and every time that happened I felt I was being shunned to the side. I... thought once you became mister big shot you would forget about me and then the day when brought styrofoam to school I knew summthin bad was goin happen and when the judge asked you if you wanted to go to jail here this hellhole, you picked hellhole, I felt you didn't want to see me no more. Alex finshed and the frist in Ziggy's and Alex's lives she was crying.

"Alex, I never would shunn you to the side and whenI made my choice I just wanted to get away from home.

Alex smiled at him, Zig wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled. They both got up and walked in the tent when they everyone else comin back to the tents for bed.

* * *

Please review and I'll give you Squid's and Zigzag's emails. and I know it's kinda short

"bebe'" means baby

"que te jordan iman" means Fuck you Magnet

"tu saber tu amar me" means You know you love me

" Vete chingar tu madre" means Go fuck your mother

Ch7 a little talk 


End file.
